villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Fearful Things
The scene began with a young woman running through a darkened room, falling to her knees after a while and scrambling on the floor - finding a small camera she lifts it to her face shakily, tearing running down her eyes as she whispers into the camera: "..Hello? ..is this on? ..P-please help me.. My name is Jane.. I.. I.. don't know where I am, or how I got here..". As the woman looked into the camera a dark figure appeared behind her and before she could react covered her face with a burlap sac, dragging her into the darkness as she kicked and struggled - the camera falling to the ground.. A few moments later the camera was lifted to reveal another young woman, with straight black hair and cat-like eyes - a smile on her face as she looked into the camera: "..Oh wow.. sorry about that.. didn't expect Jane of all people to escape like that.. So.. Yeah.. I'm guessing you're all like.. "Who is this crazy bitch?".. Hehe.. Well.. that'd ruin the surprise now, wouldn't it?" The woman's smile faded as she leaned closer to the camera, glaring into it with those cat-like eyes "..Anyways.. tell me what you think, okay? I want to make this special for you.. so be honest.. if I'm doing it wrong, tell me.. I need this to be perfect.. Well, I better go now.. she's waking up.. oh Janie!". The camera shut off completely as the woman turned away, a smile returning to her face.. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ The scene soon shifted to a small office where a man with long greasy hair observed the footage, an obese man dressed in the style of a stereotypical detective sitting nearby eating a sandwich as he waved said sandwich in the air as the footage came to an end: "..Pretty nuts, ain't it? These people make me sick.." the detective said, then promptly chomped down on his sandwich again. "I don't see why you called me.. this isn't paranormal.." the long haired man replied. "You kidding me? look at her eyes! That ain't human!" the detective exclaimed. "True, she may be a mutant or alien.. maybe an Otherkin.. however that doesn't make this paranormal.. she's a killer, plain and simple.. this is a matter for the police.." the long haired man replied. "The police can't trace her, believe me they've tried.. besides it wasn't just murder.. take a look at these.." the detective said, tossing a few photographs at the long haired man - who caught them with surprising ease. "..Mutilation.. torture.. tragic, really.. it is.. but not paranormal.. you'd be surprised how sick the mind can be.." the long haired man said dismissively, tossing the photographs back. "..Maybe this will change your mind then, smart guy" the detective said, digging into his shirt pocket and pulling out a piece of paper and handing it over to the long haired man - the paper having a strange symbol drawn on it. "..a Sigil? where'd you get this?" the long haired man said, seeming instantly more concerned. "See for yourself.." the detective said, rewinding the video footage to the point where the black haired woman was talking to the camera - a brief shot of her arm revealed the mark, if only for a few frames. "..she has a Sigil.." the long haired man said, his tone showing worry. "Yeah, now I ain't a paranormal whatever you call it but it don't take a genius to realize anyone with a Sigil is going to be dangerous.. right?" the detective said. "You have no idea, detective.." the long haired man replied. "So.. I trust we have your help on this one?" the detective asked. "To an extent, I work alone.." the long haired man said, getting to his feet. "Working alone can get a man killed in this line of work" the detective warned. "..I'm no cop.." the long haired man replied, turning and walking out of the room. "I was afraid you'd say that.." the detective muttered, chomping down on the remains of his sandwich and turning back to the video footage - the frozen image of the smiling dark haired woman "..dumb bitch, you just had to go crazy on me.." he said darkly before turning the footage off. Chapter 1 The scene shifts to a gallery of modern art - which had attracted people of all origins, creating a large and varied crowd as figures floated in several directions, looking at exhibits and chatting amongst themselves. It was a sunny day and the good weather only served to make the attraction even more busy - to the point it was almost a little *too* crowded, especially around some of the more popular exhibits. Standing next to a large statue depicting a floating cube and an outstretched hand was a man with long greasy hair, the same man who had not long ago been in the detective's room - staring at the exhibit he stood out from the crowd as he had picked one of the few quiet areas of the gallery as he stood in relative seclusion from the rest of the crowd, as if waiting on something or someone.. ('ooc: free for editting - if you're wondering the mysterious man is Night Owl, who has a strong link with the paranormal (which may help in choosing characters) ') Suddenly and without warning a strange figure appeared in front of the mysterious man, seeming to float on air and resembling a short, skinny humanoid with blue skin and pointy ears - dressed like a clown and having a bald head with four distinctive bumps on his forehead: the figure giving a pleasant smile and a small wave as he manifests. Category:Story Category:Queen-Misery